Rangers of Ylisse
by swift56
Summary: Ylisse is in danger, the enemies of the shepherds are more numerous than they should be, and the risen seem more powerful, and capable of growing to giant size! Only a group of young people with skill can save them, watch out Ylisse, here come the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers!
1. Prologue: Go Go Power Rangers!

**Hello there everyone and welcome to my first story on this site, took me long enough honestly, but anyway, as you can guess from the title and section, this story is a power rangers and fire emblem crossover, the first of it's kind, so hooray for that! Now, each ranger will obviously end up with somebody, and this is what this author's note here is going to show you, the names and pairings of each ranger, as well as the relations between each rangers and a brief description of each of them, plus their ages, so let's get started on that:**

 _ **-White Ranger/Mathieu/21**_

 **The leader of the team, able to stay calm in most circumstances, and always willing to lend a helping hand to those in need, he gets easily shy around women whom he develops feelings for. Paired with Sumia. Wields a saber, usually in underhanded grip.**

 _ **-Green Ranger/David/16**_

 **The youngest of the rangers, he is Mathieu's younger brother, rather cocky, but a very playful boy, gets irritated when someone comments on his height. The only way Naga deemed him capable of weilding the immense and taxing powers of the dragon power coin was to make him a manakete, as such he'll outlive his family but quickly learns to make the best of the time he has with them. Paired with Nowi. Dual wields a dagger and a sword.**

 _ **-Red Ranger/Samuel/22**_

 **The second in command of the rangers as well as Mathieu's best friend, he also serves as the funny man of the group, being there to lighten the mood when others are feeling down or things are too serious for his tastes. Paired with Olivia. Wields a broadsword.**

 _ **-Pink Ranger/Mica/21**_

 **Mathieu's twin sister born half an hour after him, she gets along well with others and when Mathieu isn't able to, serves as the voice of reason, she tends to work in tandem with Samuel to lighten the mood. Paired with Chrom. Wields a bow.**

 _ **-Yellow Ranger/Mylene/23**_

 **The oldest of the rangers at 23, she tends to act like the mother of the group when the others get into arguments, quickly preventing them from getting out of hand, she joined the already established group of Mathieu, David, Samuel and Mica when her and Mathieu met at a cafe and quickly became fast friends. Paired with Robin. Dual wields a pair of daggers.**

 _ **-Blue Ranger/Luke/20**_

 **The Brains of the rangers, he was the one who designed the weapons since bandai hadn't made a legacy ranger weapons set, he was seen as weird by most people he knew till he met Mathieu, the first person to not be too weirded out by him. Paired with Miriel. Wields a two sided lance.**

 _ **-Black Ranger/William/20**_

 **The muscle of the rangers, he met Mathieu through Mylene, as the two of them were already friends, so when she joined the gang, so did he, bringing along the much needed muscle of the group, he's always looking for a challenge, thus he's the one who tends to drag the gang into trouble, which in hindsight was needed since it helped them all become stronger. Paired with Sully. Wields an axe.**

 **Each of the rangers have trained with their weapon of choice till wielding it was second nature to them, they've become so well known in their town, that the kids in the city see them as the actual power rangers.**

 **So yeah, there's the backstory of my ranger team, the names are all names of friends of mine, though only one of them acts just like his ranger version, anyway, since their background is set up, let's get this story underway.  
**

* * *

Darkness. That's all I can see right now. Nothing more, nothing less. At first I thought I was dead, but that was quickly forgotten as I could hear myself breathing. Then, slowly the darkness seemed to, receed somewhat, allowing me to open my eyes, only to be greeted by more darkness, irrittating me somewhat, but it was quickly forgotten when I noticed my friends scattered around me, all unconscious it seems. Only one thing to do in this case. So sucking in a lot of air, I readied myself.

''WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUMS!'' I shouted out.

Well, thankfully that did the trick, everyone shot up as soon as I shouted, all showing confusing on their faces when they noticed our location, or lack of location since darkness is basically nothing. We all checked ourselves to make sure we still had our gear.

You're probably wondering what gear I'm talking about right? Well, the seven of us were heading to the local convention to do a group cosplay of the mighty morphing power rangers, except we had both a white and green ranger, we all had a power morpher with the corresponding power coin, we also had the corresponding ranger color in place of the black stickers on the morpher, we each had the corresponding weapon with us, as well as some leather armor and medieval style clothes, wanting to do something original, myself wielding saba, along with some noble style white clothes, some leather armor on my arms and legs, along with a simplified version of the white ranger's chest armor with a tiger and a falcon etched onto it. And before I forget since I haven't introduced myself yet, the name's Mathieu, I have straight dark brown hair and brown eyes.

My brother David wielded the dragon dagger and a replica of the sword of darkness, wearing some wild style green clothes, golden shoulder pads which had the head of a dragon etched into each of them, and a short green cape on his back, it goes well with green tinted spiky black hair, nobody ever questionned why his hair was the color it was, but it looks cool, he has brown eyes like me.

My twin sister Mica has a replica of the power bow and wore some lightweight clothes, including a long skirt that reached her knees and thankfully for her was loose enough to not restrict her movements, she wore light leather armor over her chest that had a pterodactyl, a firebird and a crane (the bird) etched into it, she has long black hair tied into a pony tail and blue eyes, like our grandmother.

My best friend Samuel had a replica of the power sword and wore red clothes, he also had actual metal bracers on his arms and shins, as well as a small metal pauldron on his right shoulder and a metal breastplate that a T-rex, a chinese dragon and an ape etched into it, he has curly light brown hair and brown eyes.

Mylene, the oldest of our gang, wields a pair of replica power daggers, along with some lightweight yellow clothes, no skirt though, she prefers pants, she doesn't have a leather armor on her chest, but she does wear leather bracers, each of them etched with a saber toothed tiger, a kirin (or horse with horns poiting backwards as a literal discription) and a bear, she has auburn colored hair with brown eyes.

Luke, the brains of the group, has a replica of the power lance, except his is a little longer to give him more reach, along with the normal blue clothes, he also wears a helm that has three horns on it, his leather armor has etching of a triceratops, a tenma (pegasus basically) and a wolf, he has black hair and green eyes.

And finally, William, the Brawn of the gang, thankfully he's not all brawn, he's also got a brain, contrary to what people like to think about him, he has a replica of the power axe, and out of all of us, wears the least amount of clothing, opting for just a balck sleeveless shirt and pants, a large leather pauldron on his left arm and a bit of fur lined bracers on his forearms, his pauldron has a mastodon, a lion and a grog etched on it, he has short black hair and brown eyes, he's also the tallest out of all of us.

When we were done patting ourselves down we checked out bags for anything missing, and sadly, all of the legacy zords that we had were gone, that includes the dino zords, the thunder zords, the ninja zords, the shogun zords, the dragon zord, the white tiger zord, the falcon zord, titanus, and tor the shuttle zord, also, me and david noticed that the dragon dagger and saba were missing their on/off switches, same goes for the power morphers. It was only after we were done mopping around about the loss of the zords that Mica noticed something different about our little brother.

''Hey David? What happened to your ears? They're pointy, like an elf.'' she said while pointing towards him.

All of us turned towards him, and with myself being the closest, I noticed that his ears seemed to have small bump like ridges on the bottom of them. My curiostiy piqued, I poked them, and they wiggled a bit.

''They're real.'' I said, completely shocked at that.

Before any of us could ask more questions, a bright light shined above us, making us look up to see a 30 something looking woman with long flowing green hair, wearing what seemed to be a rather revealing robe, a circlet around her forehead, and her ears were the same as David's making me think she might have something to do with that, she slowly decends to the ground, if this void has one, in front of us.

''Who are you?'' asks Samuel.

''I am Naga, the divine dragon of Ylisse, I come to you to request your aid rangers'' she says, her voice echoing around the void.

''Wait, how do you know about that?'' asks William, surprise clear in his voice about how someone from another place, maybe another world if I'm guessing correctly, knows about us having been called that in our town.

''For you this is the first time we have met, but I have met all of you once before, when I brought you to a future past, as something had changed the balance of the world, outside aid was needed, thankfully you were able to bring back the balance, but in the end, you and others fell to a greater evil, one that I had not anticipated at the time, especially as the other versions of you that I had brought did not have their zords as you call them with them, but this time I did not make that mistake and summoned you when you had them on you.'' she explained to us, surprising all of us that we've died already it seems.

''Wait, you're talking as if we actually have the power.'' said Mylene, and as soon as she said that I looked to Naga because I realized what she was getting at.

''You gave us the power and made our gear and the zords real didn't you?'' I asked her, shocking the others and making Naga nod to answer my question.

''So then, we've become the actual Power Rangers...'' said Luke in awe.

''Wait, why do I have pointy ears though? And Just WHERE are the zords anyway?'' asked David.

''That would be my doing child, when I made your power coin real, I found that it would have been draining on a human, which is why I had to change you, you are now a manakete, a race of beings that can turn into dragons and can live for thousands of years, like me, I also had to age you up so to speak, for your lifeforce to be able to handle the power of the coin, you are now approximately 1300 years old however you have no dragonstone, but I do believe the power is a good trade off, is it not?'' she smiles at him as she explains.

''Yeah... yeah I guess that's an ok trade, but, man I'm old now though, and also...'' he looks towards the rest of us, downcast a bit.

I smile at him, knowing what he's thinking about and wrap my arm around his shoulders. ''Don't worry about it little bro, even though you'll live longer than the rest of us, we'll make plenty of memories so that you can remember us by, so enjoy life to the fullest, just like you've been doing till now.'' I told him as I ruffled his hair a bit.

He looked up at me, mulling over my words and slowly he started to smile. ''Yeah, you're right big bro, thanks for that.''

Naga smiled at our little exchange before continuing her explanation. ''As for your zords, you will be able to call upon them should the need arise, so you need not worry about them.''

We nodded, satisfied with her explanation.

''So, I'm guessing now you're gonna send us to this other world proper so we can start saving it?'' said Mica.

Naga nodded before the void started to be filled with a blinding light, forcing us to cover our eyes. ''Go forth young rangers, and may the power forever protect you.''

And with that, the darkness was gone.

* * *

 **So, there's the prologue of the story, tell me what you thought in the reviews, just be civil about it, I'm ok with critics, but I'd prefer if you didn't just bash me and the story in it, if you do you'll be ignored outright, and if anybody has any tips or suggestions they'd like to make regarding the story, then by all means, go ahead, I'd be glad to hear what you have to say, so with that, this is swift56 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 1: It's Morphing Time!

**Here it is people! The true begining of the story! Watch as the rangers arrive, and kick some bandit ass! For those curious, the avatar will be the default male avatar and will keep the name Robin, also, even though they could win without it, the rangers will morph for the first battle, but the first giant battle will be during the forest fire in the next chapter, and don't worry, I'll try my best to avoid the usual corny lines that come with power rangers, because let's face it, they're not that good most of the time. Also, I'll now be adding a small note to indicate who's point of view we're following, and it'll happen whenever the point of view changes, which will happen, the point of view changes will mostly be between Mathieu, Chrom and 3rd person, though sometimes I might use other points of views to expand upon scenes. And finally, Saba will not speak, I am not making it a talking saber, a normal saber, that is capable of shooting beams out of the tiger head like in the movie, is good enough for me. Anyway, let's get this chapter underway!**

* * *

 **(Mathieu's POV)**

The light finally stops blinding all of us, letting us see our surroundings, and we're smack dab in the middle of a field, before I can say anything, information assaults our minds, I can tell it's not just me because everybody is grabbing their head, like we're all experiencing a small headache, soon it subsides, leaving us clear-headed and with the information on our current location.

''Ylisse, a kingdom ruled by the exalt, lady Emmeryn, it's western neighbour Plegia, seems to constantly be trying to instigate war with the country because of the crazed ramblings of it's current ruler ''Mad King'' Gangrel, and to the north lies Regna Ferox, a snowy kingdom inhabited by warriors, where might makes right.'' Luke explained while leaning up against... a blue bike with a triceratops theme to it!

WHAT?! That's one of the battle bikes! All of us go wide eyed as we notice it and six others, Luke finally realizing he's leaning against something and gaining the same expression as us when he notices what it is.

''How...? What are are the battle bikes doing here, and there's more than there was in the show!'' Samuel voiced everyone's thoughts right there, and he has a good point, we didn't even have battle bikes, though we were planning on making some of our own, and that's when I realized the how.

''Naga, she gave them to us, and I wouldn't be surprised if when we all morph we each have a blade blaster as a side-arm.'' I said, making everybody nod in understanding at the sound logic, well, as sound as it can be in a land of magic and dragons.

''So, where to first?'' said Mylene as she went towards her bike, it's rather funny because each bike has a theme of our main zord to it, with the matching color as well.

''Well how about that smoking town in the distance over there?'' said Sam while pointing towards a town with smoke over it.

''Shit. Looks like a fire. Come on rangers, let's go and help.'' I said, getting a nod out of everyone as we all got on our bikes and sped off towards the town.

I got a bad feeling about this.

* * *

The town itself was aflames, stalls and houses burning to the ground, blood on the streets, and bandits pillaging everything, what's worse were the screams that can be heard.

This is what we arrived to, a few of the bandts would try to attack us on our way to the square, but a few well placed arrows by Mica quickly took care of them. She was pissed, right as we got into town we thankfully managed to stop a rape attempt, and she's been shooting every bandit that she can see without remorse ever since. Funny thing though, the power bow automatically creates an energy arrow when she pulls the string, giving her infinite ammo.

Pretty soon we arrived in the square and we could see that this is where the most damage was taking place, I also spotted whom I guessed to be the leader in front of a church, laughing his ass off and ordering around his grunts.

''Gwa ha ha ha! That's it lads, get to it! Grab anything shiny, kill the men, tie the women up, and put everythign else to the flames! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types!'' he ordered out, making the grunts shout in agreement as they keep destroying everything and attacking everyone.

This guy just got on my shit list.

''Oh he is gonna die.'' growled out William, we all hated these kinds of people, so we all silently agreed with him.

Mylene noticed something out of the corner of her left eye though. ''Hey guys, look at that.'' she said while pointing towards the left, towards the other closest entrance to the square.

From said entrance came four people, at the front was a young man, probably about my age, with... blue? What? Anyway, short blue hair, regal looking clothes with a missing right sleeve, exposing a mark on his bicep, it looked like a teardrop with a curve under it, three spike coming out of said curve. Over his left shoulder he had a metal pauldron, a white cape attached to his back, wearing cloves on his hand and wielding an elegant looking sword, the shape of the hilt reminding me of his mark, with a long silver blade to it.

After him was a young girl whom I guess was probably somewhere around David's age, she had blonde hair down up in pigtails, a yellow dress with a brown corset around her, the bottom of her dress seemed to have something like a cage in it, probably for protection against attacks, and she was carrying around a staff. If my RPG logic stands to reason, she's most likely the group's healer.

Then came a tall man, probably older than me, he had light brown hair that sweeped to the side somewhat, and was wearing light blue, somewhat heavy looking armor, he was wielding a spear and a small shield on his left arm and was riding on an armored horse. At first glance, he's probably some kind of knight.

Finally, there was another man who I guess was close to my age, with...what the hell? White hair? Ok you know what I won't question it anymore, people here have anime color hair. Anyways, short white hair, wearing a black robe with dark purple markings on it, under the robe he appeared to be wearing some rather simple clothes, in his hand he had a yellow book with a thunderbolt shape on it. I'm gonna take a guess and say that it's a spell book, I could also see the pommel of a blade sticking out of his robes.

''Chrom, we have to stop them!'' said the girl to the blue haired man, who is apparently called Chrom.

''Don't worry Lissa. After today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again...'' he responded to the now named Lissa while reading his blade for battle.

''Milord wait!'' said the knight, raising his arm to point... at us, huh, so they finally noticed us. ''It appears they are more warriors over there, though I do not know whose side they are on.''

Chrom turned his head toward us, then towards the knight. ''Well Frederick, there's only one way to find out, stay here and look after Lissa, Robin and I will go talk to them.'' he said the last part while turning to the white haired man, who was surprised at first but quickly nodded.

Frederick seemed ready to argue, but a stern look from Chrom quickly shut him up, making him sigh and nod in acceptance.

With that out of the way, Chrom and Robin made they're way to us, myself taking a few steps forward to speak for the group.

''Ho there warrior, would you tell us who you and your friends are?'' he asked me.

''We don't exactly have much time for individual introductions right now what with these bandits attacking, but our group as a whole is called the Power Rangers, a travelling peace keeping force.'' I explained to him.

I could see Robin looking each of us over with an analytical look in his eyes, probably sizing us up and trying to guess our battle capabilities. I'm gonna go off a limb and say he's a tactician.

Chrom seemed acceptant of my answer, nodding his understanding of me wanting to make it short. ''Than I suppose we can expect your help in dealing with them?'' he asked, a little bit of hope in his voice.

I nodded towards him with a small smile while turning towards the enemies and advancing forwards a bit, the others following me and lining up besides me, Sam, Mica and Luke to my right, David, Mylene and William to my left. It was finally time for us to do the one thing we've always wanted to do in our lives. ''You didn't even have to ask, we were already planning on fighting them.''

I looked to my friends, seeing each of them nod, I looked back forwards. ''Everybody ready?!'' I asked them.

''Ready!'' they all said back to me.

I nodded. ''Alright guys. It's morphing time!'' I shouted out, each of us grabbing at our power morpher around our waists, and then thrusting them forward.

 **DRAGONZORD!**

 **MASTODON!**

 **PTERODACTYL!**

 **TRICERATOPS!**

 **SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!**

 **TYRANNOSAURUS!**

 **WHITE TIGER!**

* * *

 **(Chrom's POV)**

What are these warriors doing? What does the one in white clothes mean by 'morphing' time? Why are they thrusting their hands forward and shouting out these strange names? I look to Robin to see that he's just as confused as me. Then something strange happens, each of them is surrounded by a bright light, all in different colors, green, black, pink, blue, yellow, red and white. What just happened? I get my answer when the light dies down, and the place of the warriors now stand 7 armored figures, two of them women judging from the shapes of the armor.

Perhaps these are the same warriors? They have the same number of people, maybe they used some strange kind of magic to summon these armors.

Speaking of these armors, I could see they had light protective plating covering their bodies, each in different colors, with heavier plating on their upper torso's, and the white and green armored ones had different chest plates altogether, the green one having a small golden breastplate covering his upper torso and shoulders, and the white one having a black breastplate with dark golden shoulder guards, as for the other five, on the chest area they had a white diamind shape, with two others in their upper backs.

All 7 of them had a golden medal of sorts in the center of their chests, depicting these strange beasts that I have never seen before, although the green one had something that looked like the claw of a dragon instead of a beast on his medal, they each wore white gloves and boots, and their helmets seemed to have the likeness of animals, the visors, which seemed to have some type of black glass, were the mouths of the beasts so to speak, with a metal plate below that to signify their mouths, all of them but the white one had lips carved on the metal plate.

I also noticed that each of them seemed to have... something attached to their left hip, though I couldn't quite tell what they were, weapons perhaps?

''What is all this? Who exactly are you people?'' asked Robin curiously, voicing probably everyone's thoughts on the matter of these strange warriors.

The white one turned to us, his voice still clear despite the helmet on his head. ''As I said before, we're the Power Rangers, and we're here to help.''

I soon snapped out of my daze, refocusing on the matter at hand. ''Right, and for that we thank you rangers. Now, let's put these bandits to the blade!''

* * *

 **(Mathieu's POV)**

That has got to be one of the most amazing sensations in the world, the power coursing through our bodies was... for lack of better of a word, and because I actually like it, morphenominal.

It's also quite fun to see everyone's slack jawed expressions on their faces at seeing us morph.

The first one to snap out of it was Robin, followed up by Chrom. If it took them that long with just seeing us morph, imagine when we finally summon the zords.

What with us finally being morphed, we each drew our weapons, and got ready.

Robin took note of our weapons and was about to suggest to us a course of action, but I cut him off ''No need to tell us what to do Mr. tactician, we tend to just do our own thing. Now, pick a target and take them out guys!''

They all nodded before we dashed off to deal with the bandits, myself heading for the leader alongside Chrom and Robin.

* * *

 **(3rd person POV)**

Mica quickly found herself a few targets in the form of mages. ''I hope you bastards are hungry'' she said before she started firing a volley of arrows at them in rapid succession, quickly killing them.

William charged at a large barbarian and clashed the power axe with the barbarian's simple iron axe. ''Nice axe, nothing compared to mine though!'' he said as he quickly overpowered the barbarian and broke his axe, driving the power axe into his oppenent, silencing him.

Luke found himself up against a myrmidon, the two of them slowly circling each other, Luke analyzing his opponent closely, then finally deciding on a course of action he charged, using the reach of his lance to trip his opponent and swiftly plunging the tip of his weapon into the myrmidon's heart. ''Well, that was rather easy.''

Mylene clashed with a thief. ''So you think stealing will do you some good huh? too bad you ran into us.'' she quickly outmaneuvered him and sliced his throat and stabbed him in the back.

Sam was dueling a mercenary, efforetlessly parrying his blows. ''You're going to have to do better than that!'' he soon overpowered him and pierced the mercenary's stomach with the power sword, quickly pulling it out.

David was up against a mage who kept firing spell after spell towards him, but the dragon shield, which was being energized by David playing a melody on the dragon dagger reflected every shot back towards the mage, soon David was close enough so he drew the sword of darkness and killed the mage.

Frederick was observing these warriors, gratefull that they were helping, but weary of them none the less, it was his duty as a knight after all to protect his charges from any potential threat, all the while he was picking off any stragglers that tried to run away in fear of the rangers.

Lissa was on Frederick's horse, hanging onto him as he gallops around the square to deal with those that try to run away, looking at the rangers in awe, she had never seen something so amazing before! These warriors were so strong, and their armors were awe-inspiring, and their weapons were even more impressive, the pink one could create arrows out of nothing but magic it seemed, and the green one could play a melody on his dagger that made his armor glow and reflect magical attacks back. She really wanted to talk to them and learn more about them.

* * *

 **(Mathieu's POV)**

''Here sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!'' said the leader as Chrom and I charged towards him head on, with Robin hanging in the back, ready to attack him with his magic.

''I think he's blind, I mean, he hasn't noticed that the others are easily dealing with his grunts.'' I said to Chrom.

''He may be just that my friend.'' Chrom agreed with me as we stopped in front of him and got ready to strike.

It seems the leader heard us talk because he charged at us, anger clear on his face while swinging his axe around wildly. He was simple to deal with after that, dodge his axe, slash his arms to make him drop his weapon, let robin throw a few bolts at him, and then chrom dealt the finishing blow to the bastard.

After that it was simply a matter of dealing with those that were left.

* * *

It took us a few minutes but soon we were finally done with the bandits and we'd managed to put out the fires. We then all met back up in front of the church, we rangers still in our armors.

''Well, that's the end of that.'' said Robin.

''Lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy wow, Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?'' exclaimed Lissa while looking at Robin.

''You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure.'' said Chrom towards Robin, making the tactician look somewhat sheepish, getitng a few laughs out of us rangers, which suddenly drew everyone's attention to us.

''And you guys! That was just...wow! Those awesome armors, your amazing weapons, and the way you fought, you were all so fast and powerful! I've never seen anything like that before, just who are your guys?'' Lissa said with clear awe and excitement in her voice, Chrom and Robin nodding in agreement and looking towards us for an answer with small smiles on their faces, and Frederick looking at us with narrowed eyes, I guess he doesn't trust easily then.

''As I said before to Chrom, we're the Power Rangers, a travelling peace keeping force, taking care of brigands and the likes when we find them. Seeing as the danger as passed though, we can truly introduce ourselves now.'' I said and we rangers then powered down, which to do so we just had to think about doing it.

''My name is Mathieu, the leader of the Power Rangers, and the eldest of my family.'' I said with a small smile.

''I'm Mica, Mathieu's twin sister, he says he's the eldest only because he was born half an hour before me.'' she said with a small giggle at the end, which seemed to make Chrom smile a little more, I may be thinking ahead, but I'll keep an eye on him when he's around Mica.

''I'm David, the youngest of the three, sort of, before you say anything, yes, I know I'm a manakete and I'm way older than I appear, there's a long explanation for that and I'll probably explain it one day or another.'' He drew a few curious gazes from Chrom and the others with his mysterious statement.

''I'm Samuel, Sam for short, the second in command of the rangers and Mathieu's best friend.''

''Name's William, I'm the muscle of the team so to speak, when something heavy or big needs to be moved, I'm the guy for the job.'' he said, getting a laugh out of Chrom and Lissa.

''Luke, the so called brains of the team, it's a pleasure to make your aquaintance.'' said Luke with a bow at the end, making Chrom and Lissa glance at each other, I'm thinking that William and Luke remind them of people they know a bit.

''And I'm Mylene, I'm the one who makes sure arguments don't get out of hand in this team.'' she said, making every one of us laugh a bit at that, I also noticed Robin looking at her with a slight blush, huh, guess someone has a crush.

''It's a pleasure to meet all of you, as you already know, my name is Chrom, the delicate one here is my sister Lissa.'' he said, earning an annoyed ''Hey!'' from the young girl, making all of us laugh a bit. ''The stern looking one is my lieutenant, Frederick.'' he gestured to the knight who nodded towards us, his eyes not narrowed anymore, I guess we've earned his trust somewhat. ''And finally, our newst addition here, Robin, an amnesiac tactician we found collapsed on the side of the road.'' when he said that we all just stared at Robin wide eyed, before the moment was broken by Frederick.

''On the matter of this amnesia, you seem to have been regaining your memories throughout this battle. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?'' said Frederick, directing a stern glare towards Robin, who to his recomendation, did not falter under it.

''I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know.'' Robin explained to the knight.

''You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough.'' said Chrom to him.

''And your mind, milord? Will you now heed its council as well?'' inquired Frederick, man he is really skeptick.

''Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe his story, odd as it might be.'' Chrom said to Frederick with a smile at the end.

Robin stared at Chrom in surprise and awe at how sincere he was. ''Th-thank you, Chrom.''

Chrom chuckled good naturely at that. ''Think nothing of it my friend. So, how about it? Will you join us Robin?'' asked Chrom.

Robin smiled at him and bowed. ''I would be honored.''

Chrom nodded before turning towards us with that same smile, I think I know what he's doing. ''And what of you my friends? We could definetly use warriors with skills and powers like yours amongst the Shepherds. What say you?'' he said as he extended his hand towards me.

I couldn't help but smile at his sincerity, he was the heroic kind through and through. ''Count us in Chrom, I feel like we'll do a lot of good with you.'' I said and shook his hand in agreement.

* * *

We had moved towards the edge of town, the same place where we left the battle bikes when we entered it, as we walked along, Frederick started to speak. ''Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent.'' now that he mentions it, the information naga put into our heads shows that they indeed did speak with a Plegian accent.

''Plegian? What's that?'' questionned Robin.

Chrom was about to explain, but Luke beat him to it. ''Plegia is Ylisse's western neighbour. Rumors are that they send groups into Ylissean territory in hopes of instigating a war.''

Chrom nodded at the explanation. ''And those rumors are true.''

''And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless...'' said Lissa, feeling sad for her people.

''They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment.'' said Frederick to her, lecturing her somewhat.

''He's right Lissa. Anger in battle is never a good thing, it can push you to make rash decisions that could harm you or others.'' I added on to Frederick's words, making him look at me and nod in appreciation with a small smile, myself returning it.

''I know, I know... Don't worry. I'll get used to all this.'' said Lissa while sighing.

We then heard footsteps coming towards us from behind, making us stop and turn around too see who I believe is the village elder. ''Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!'' a feast huh? that does sound nice, but then I saw Frederick stepping up a bit and knew that we could forget about it.

''A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand... But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol.'' said Frederick, and I was right, although Lissa didn't hear him at first because...

''Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply— Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!'' yeah she was already telling the elder what she wanted to eat, poor girl.

''When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like... I believe you mentioned you would be "getting used to this"?'' said Frederick with a small smile towards Lissa, honestly that kind of stuff didn't faze us, we've all been camping before, plus David is an able hunter, he could bag us a dear easily.

''Frederick? Sometimes I hate you.'' said Lissa, making us chuckle a little bit at her childish nature.

''You've quite the stern lieutenant there.'' noted Robin.

Lissa grumbled out. ''Yeah, well, "stern" is one name for it. I can think of a few others!''

I just knew Sam was goign to take the oppurtunity, and take it he did. ''Yeah, like hardass for example'' he said making everyone but Frederick laugh.

Chrom calmed down his laughs soon to speak. ''Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe.'' yeesh, that's kinda scary.

Robin noded after having stopped laughing. ''Duly noted''

Frederick then cleared his throat, making us look at him. ''You do realize I am still present?''

Chrom smirked before responding. ''Oh, we realize'' making everyone laugh again.

Frederick just remained stoic in the face of it all. ''Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?''

Chrom nodded with a small smile on his face. ''Alright alright. Ready to go everyone? The capital isn't too far.''

''And with our mode of transportation we'll make great time, trust me on that.'' I said, leaving the Shepherds confused.

This is going to be a fun adventure.

* * *

 **And there we go! The first real chapter of the story, and man that took me a few hours to write it out. Anyway, I hope you all like it. Read and review, tell me what you liked, and give me any suggestions you might have to make to the story. I'll be happy to hear it. So until next time everyone!**


	3. Chapter 2: Summon Dino Megazord!

**Hello again everybody, sorry that took so long to post, a combination of hype for Fates, as well as a little bit of sadness over RWBY volume 3's end made me put this off for a little while, although volume 3 of RWBY does make me want to write a few crossover stories of it with kamen rider, which at the same time they'll be self-inserts, the riders used will be, one story will be Wizard and he'll get paired with Yang, one with Kiva where he's paired with Weiss, and one using Gaim, Baron, Zangetsu and Ryugen, and you guessed it, each member of that team will be paired with a member of RWBY, it'll also be the one story to deviate from the story extremely during volume 3, the other two will follow it mostly but with a few changes due to an extra character in the team. Anyway, now that I've explained that, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

 **(Mathieu's POV)**

You know, I wouldn't be surprised if somebody could hear the sound of our engines from far away right now, I mean, we're speeding along an empty dirt road, so there's probably an echo right now. Frederick is easily capable of keeping up with his horse thankfully, and he also trusts us enough it seems to let Chrom and Lissa ride with us. Specifically, Chrom is riding with me as I'm leading and he's giving me directions to follow, Lissa's riding with Mica and she seems to be having the time of her life, and finally, Robin is riding with Sam, all while marvelling at how our vehicles work. Chrom would be doing the same thing if I hadn't told him I'd explain once we'd reach the town, so he's curbed his curiosity for now, though I can tell that he's very intrigued by the battle bikes. I'm then broken out of my thoughts by Chrom tapping my shoulder to gain my attention.

''We should probably stop for the night soon, it's starting to get dark, so let's set up camp near the woods.'' he said, elicting a nod out of me, making me motion to the others to slow down their bikes and stop.

Once we've all stopped we bring our bikes on the side of the road near the forest.

Lissa looks to the sky then looks to Frederick with an accusing glare. ''I told you so Frederick! It's getting dark already!'' she then starts to swat her hands around her, probably trying to get some bugs away from her. ''Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when—Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!''

Well, she's pretty unlucky, it's never fun when a bug gets in your mouth. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Chrom trying to stifle a few chuckles, most likely at Lissa's predicament. ''Aw, come on now Lissa. Hardship builds character.'' well I can definetly agree with that, the more you experience, the more you grow, simple as that. ''So, anybody wants to help me gather firewood?''

''I'll do it.'' says William, picking up the power axe and walking along with Chrom into the woods to go collect firewood.

I can then clearly hear a few stomach growls, notably Robin, Lissa and David, making me laugh a little before clapping my hands, gaining everyone's attention. ''Alright people, let's divide up a few more tasks, David, Mica and Luke, you three go hunt us an animal to eat, maybe a deer or a few rabbits, Mylene and Robin, you two go find us some water, I saw a stream going into the woods earlier so you have a good chance of finding a nice lake full of water in there, Frederick, Lissa, Sam and I will clear up a campsite and set up a fire. Now get to it everyone!'' I said, and everyone went off to do the tasks I've assigned to them, I can see Frederick nod in approval at my proverbial taking of the rains, guess he thinks I make a good leader.

* * *

''Ahh, nothing like some good old deer to fill you up.'' said Chrom contently, and I definelty agree with him, deer always tastes good, especially when you have the right stuff to cook it.

All of us rangers are eating away at our piece of deer happily, same goes for the Shepherds, except Frederick who seems to be taking smaller bites, maybe he doesn't like deer a lot?

''At least it tastes better than it smells, it kind of smells like burning fur.'' That small statement came from Lissa, which earned her a few deadpan stares from some of us.

''Miss Lissa, it will obviously smell like burning fur, as we had burned the deer somewhat when we caught it, as well, it is an animal that normally has fur on it's skin, so obviously being cooked will make it smell like that even more.'' said Luke with a little bit of exasperation in his voice.

I could see her blush out of embarassment and seemingly shrink into herself a little. ''O-Oh, right, sorry about that, I kind of forgot about that part.''

* * *

My eyes shoot open as the earth around us rumbles and shifts, I sit up straight and look around, seeing flames everywhere... and giant glowing eyes in the sky?! I can also see bodies falling from said eyes. Speaking of bodies, I can see two of them missing from the camp, Chrom and Lissa are nowhere to be seen!

Frederick shoots up to his feet when he notices as well. ''Milord and Milady! They've left! Where are they?!''

Mylene points to the forest. ''Probably in there since I don't see them around at all.'' makes sense if you ask me.

All of us stand to our feet and gather our gear before heading off into the forest, avoiding any fallen trees along the way as we soon reach Chrom and Lissa, as well as another person who seems to be heading off to fight some weird... creatures.

''Milord! Milady! Are the both of you unhurt?'' asked Frederick in worry.

Upon hearing him Chrom turned around and a small smile appearead on his face when he saw all of us. ''Frederick! Everyone! We're just fine!''

Frederick sighs in relief upon hearing that. ''No one is injured then? Thank the gods...''

Lissa pipes up happily. ''Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be... Hey, where did he go?'' while that's a good question, it's not really our main concern right now.

''We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these...things...to the blade. Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy.'' said Frederick, and he's right, we need to be on our guard to handle these monsters.

''What even are these beasts though?'' said Robin with confusion clear in his voice.

''Well, in my opinion, these things look like some type of undead creature.'' said Mica this time.

a few of us rangers groan at that.

David huffs before speaking. ''Great, zombies, these things are always annoying.''

''I got the feeling these things are going to be popping up like putties.'' said William.

''I think Will's right guys, we're probably gonna be seeing these things often.'' assured Sam this time, and dammit he's probably right about this.

''Well, that's not important right now, let's just deal with these and be on our way to the capital.'' said Luke, and he's right, let's handle these things and get out of here.

With that, I stepped forward and the other rangers lines up at my sides just like last time, giving a silent nod to each them, with them nodding back, we reach for our power morphers.

It's time for my favorite phrase again. ''Alright guys! It's morphing time!''

 **DRAGONZORD!**

 **MASTODON!**

 **PTERODACTYL!**

 **TRICERATOPS!**

 **SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!**

 **TYRANNOSAURUS!**

 **WHITE TIGER!**

And with that, us rangers were ready, so we drew our weapons, Sam drawing his blade blaster alongside his power sword, and we charged into the fray, with Robin guiding the Shepherds with what they should do, like sending Lissa with Frederick to one of the abandoned forts.

We were handling the undead monsters pretty well as a whole, they were quite a few them, but nothing that we coudln't really handle.

After a few minutes of battle, I heard hooves heading for our direction, turning my head in the direction of the sound I could see a red haired knight woman, wearing red armor that covers the majority of her body except for her shoulders it seems, she's wielding a lance and is riding on a lightly armored horse.

Turning my head slightly, I can see William heading for her location, I'll let him accertain her identity then, I have me a few more zombies to behead.

* * *

 **(William's POV)**

As soon as I heard the footsteps of a horse enter the clearing I made my way towards the origin of the sound, soon facing a knight woman riding on a horse, she has short red hair and red eyes with a fire to them, she's a true warrior that much is for sure. She wields a lance in her hand and her armor is red, just like the rest of her, covering the majority of her body, save for her shoulders and her inner thighs, most likely so she can sit with enough comfort on her horse, with a piece of white cloth drapping over the front of her body and covering her inner thighs, as well it seems her horse has some light armor to it.

She notices Chrom first it seems. ''Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming!'' huh, looks like she's a Shepherd, well, she's obviously on our side then, I walk in her field of vision and grab her attention, waving her down, she notices me and makes her horse move towards me. ''Who are you? And what's with the armor? I've never seen one like that before, it's pretty damn cool to be honest.'' she said with a smirk.

I chuckle a little at her comment. ''Thank you kindly. To answer your questions, I'm one of the new recruits that Chrom recruited today, and this armor is made from a powerful magic that enhances the natural strengh of a warrior.'' I told her with a small smile, though she can't see it behind my helmet.

She nods her head in approval. ''Damn, that's something amazing alright, so, new recruits then huh? We can always use those, and I can tell that you're the powerful type. I'm gonna love sparring with you.'' she sent me a smirk with her last sentence.

I like her. ''I think you and I are going to get along just fine miss, the name's William, but you can just call me Will for short.'' I told her as I readied my power axe.

She nodded at my name. ''And you can call me Sully, the best damn cavalier there is!'' yeah I definetly like her, she's a lot of fun. She then readied her lance to face the creatures. ''All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first? I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your—''

''Hold, milady!'' said a pompous sounding voice.

''Muh?'' mumbled Sully in confusion, the two-no three of us, her horse as well, turning our heads around to see a man dressed in very fancy clothes, his shirt being teal in color, having a _freaking_ cravat around his neck, a little bit of armor on his left arm, wearing black pants and long brown boots that reach to just under his knees, he also has a few armor pieces on his waist, a quiver on his back, and a bow in hand. The most striking thing about him though would be his just below the shoulder length teal colored hair. Who the hell is this guy?

''Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warrors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love.'' the heck is this guy saying right now? Is he actually trying to hit on Sully in the _middle of a battle?_

''...The hell are you?!'' said Sully in an annoyed voice. Yeah I probably would be too in her shoes.

''Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are—it's only natural. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the "arch" in "archer"! My name, dear lady, is Vi—'' oh dear naga shut up already!

Sully decided to do just that thankfully. ''Sorry Ruffles but we ain't got the time for this right now. Let's go Will!'' ha! Ruffles, nice one! I nodded my head to her and went off back towards the battle next to her.

''Virion! ...Er, my name. It's Virion. W-wait! Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name!'' dear gods he is persitent if nothing else.

Sully sighed in exasperation, showing that she's really tired of hearing the guy. ''I'm Sully. ...And I'm a Shepherd.''

''"Sully"! How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?'' what the fuck?! Did he seriously just ask her that? What is he a moron?!

Sully immediately showed her annoyance when a tick mark grew on her forehead. ''Will I what now? Oh wait, I get it... This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face—that's the punch line.'' she said while readying her foot to kick him. Oh this I gotta see.

Virion then started to go into another long speech. ''I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. 'Tis common! So please, don't feel pressured to answer right a—''

''How's THIS for an answer?!'' shouted Sully as she kicked him in the chest! Heck yeah that's what I'm talking about! It would've been better in the face if you ask me, but kick to the chest works just as well!

The idiot that is Virion then fell on his ass, loosing his breath somewhat. ''OOF! G-goodness, but those shapely legs certainly can kick, can't they... P-please, milady! Allow me to accompany you, at least! Mine is a cold, empty world without you. I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose...'' oh dear naga he just won't give up will he?

Sully and I both looked to each other and sighed at the same time, yeah we're both really annoyed by this idiot. ''Fine... Anything to shut you up.'' he then started to look at her with a weird look that I can't really describe all that well. ''...What? Stop staring at me like that!'' Sully shouted back to him as she ran off back to the battle with me in tow, Virion starting a grand speech about him being an archer that no one really listened to.

* * *

 **(Mathieu' POV)**

So apparently the woman is called Sully and the archer that arrived a little after her is called Virion, Sully being a veteran Shepherd, and Virion following her for some strange reason.

Anyway, with they're help we were able to clear out the last of those beasts, that is until a rather large one appeared from within the woods, somehow I got a bad feeling about this one.

I looked towards Chrom. ''Hey Chrom, let us rangers handle the big lug.'' he nodded in understanding, leaving him for us to handle. Looking towards my team they all nodded and we charged towards the large creature, Mica hanging in the back and pelting it with arrows while the rest of us slashed at it with our weapons, throwing in a few kicks and shots from our blade blasters for good measure. Soon the creature was down to a knee, so we rangers regrouped and readied for our finisher.

''Alright rangers, time for the power blaster! and we'll try adding in the dragon dagger and saba to the mix too!''

''Right'' the others replied at the same time.

Will grabbed a portion of his axe and slid it down the handle, throwing it upwards as well. ''Power axe!''

Mica threw her bow towards the axe, making it attach itself to it. ''Power bow!''

Mylene threw her daggers at the weapon, the bottom of the handles opening up and attaching under the bow portion. ''Power daggers!''

Luke split his lance in two, the bottom ends opening up and attaching next to the daggers as he threw them at the nearly complete blaster. ''Power lance''

Sam threw his sword at the weapon, making it attach at the top, the blade poiting at the front of the cannon. ''Power sword!''

David threw his dagger at it, making it attach right on top of the power sword. ''Dragon dagger!''

Finally I jumped up and grabbed the blaster, while falling down attaching saba near the base of the weapon, making it fit right behind the handle of the power sword. ''Tiger saber!'' personally I prefer to shout that out than the name of the weapon, besides, it's still true, Saba is the tiger saber.

Once I touched down on the ground, the others helped me hold the weapon up and point it at the creature. ''Power blaster ready!'' I shouted out.

With everything set, we all shouted out ''Fire!'' and I pulled down the trigger, making five beams of energy shoot out from the bottom of the handles of the power axe, the power daggers, and the two halves of the power lance, each beam in the color of the orginal five rangers, red, blue, yellow, black and pink, but they're were also two other beams, a green one coming out of the tip of the dragon dagger, and a white one coming out of saba's mouth, all of them concentrating on the monster and making it blow up.

Our first monster of the week finished off, but, I've got a feeling it's not over yet.

''I'm not the only one with a bad feeling aren't I?'' said David, making all of us nod at him.

And then it happened, the purple smoke that all the other creatures evaporated into formed up on where the larger one originally stood, making it's body appear again, but this time time, it grew, and grew, and grew until it was giant size, there were also a few differences, it's armor seemed to have become part of it's body, and it's hands were replaced by hammers.

Dammit I should have known this was going to happen!

Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds were just about ready to panic it seemed, and poor Lissa, she's even crying from how much she's scared while hiding behind Frederick. I guess it's time to turn this back around in our favor.

''Guys! Call on the dinozords right now!'' I said and they nodded.

With that, Sam, Will, Mica, Luke and Mylene reached to the sky and called out at the same time. ''We need Dinozord power now!''

The effects of the call were immediate, we heard the roar of the Dinozords, meaning they were here, making everyone present look in the direction of the sound.

* * *

 **(Chrom's POV)**

By the gods, what is this giant beast?! Why is it here? How can we hope to defeat it?!

As if answering my question, Mathieu gave out orders to the other rangers, making them shout out to the heavens above about needing dinozord power? whatever that is I hope it can help us!

As soon as they said those words though, we heard a powerful roar coming from behind us, making us all turn behind and our jaws were agape at the sight.

Five giant beasts seemingly made out of metal, coming towards us, are these the Dinozords they spoke of? If so then we may just stand a chance with them on our side.

The first of the beasts was a tall red lizard like creature with a long red tail. The second was a bulky black beast with large tursks and a long nose. The third beast was a blue creature with three horns on it's face and a silver tail. The fourth beast was yellow and feline in appearance, with large fangs on it's upper jaw and a silver tail. Finally the fifth beast was flying in the sky above the others, this one had silver wings, a red underbelly and a white head. The five rangers who summoned them then jumped high onto the heads of the beasts and... entered them?! we could even still hear they're voices!

''This is Sam, Tyranno is ready for battle!''

''Will here, Mastodon is A-OK!''

''Luke reporting in, all systems on Tricera are operational!''

''This is Mylene, Saber's in perfect condition!''

''Mica here, Ptera is combat ready!''

Mathieu then issued out more orders to them. ''Alright guys! Begin Megazord sequence!''

They all responded with a singular ''Affirmative!''

Megazord? Whatever that is, I hope it can take down the giant monster.

The beasts, or rather Dinozords as the rangers call them then started to change, the feline had it's back legs move inside it's body and it's front legs smoothed out onto the ground in front of it, showing that it had wheels on the heels of it's legs and on it's shoulders, it's fangs flipped around to point upwards, and it's tail flipped to inside of it's body.

The blue Dinozord had it's tail flip into it's body as well.

Then the tall red one got on it's knees, and said knees connected to the back of the other two, the blue zord on it's left, and the yellow one on it's right.

The black zord then had it's body open up, attaching onto the back of the red one, it's hind legs turning into what I imagine are weapons, and it's head moving around to the front and attaching to the torso of the red one. Finally the flying zord attached onto it's back and folded it's wings into it's body.

Once they finished combining together they stopped advancing forwards, and begun firing some strange energy from it's weapons onto the giant monster, pushing it backwards and making it grunt in pain. It seems that whatever they plan on doing should work. Mathieu's team just keeps getting more and more amazing by the minute.

Mathieu then issued out another order to them. ''Activate battle mode!''

We were in for another shock when the giant metal construct of the rangers started to change, with a metallic voice calling out. ''Megazord sequence initiated!''

The first thing that happend was that the weapons flipped around to reveal hands, then the construct begun to stand upright, it's arms moving down to it's sides, the blue and yellow zords becoming it's legs. The flying one then detached from the back and circled around to the front, flipping itself around to make it's underbelly face forward, tucking in it's head and it's wings, at the same time, the chest of the main body opened up and the lizard head entered inside of it, showing another head left behind, with the chest closing, the zord attached itself to the front, making a chestplate for the giant warrior. Finally, the horns on the back of it's head moved ot the sides and it began to move, the same metallic voice from earlier calling out. ''Megazord activated!''

Mathieu then spoke up again. ''Way to go guys! Now hold on a little bit, David and I are moving up!'' with that said, Mathieu and David jumped high into the sky, entering inside the Megazord as it seems to be called.

Whatever you do rangers, make sure it counts, I'm counting on you.

* * *

 **(3rd person POV)**

Inside the cockpit of the Megazord, all seven rangers were manning the controls, the extra pair of hands from Mathieu and David making it even easier to handle as a whole.

''Alright guys, let's take care of this creep quickly!'' said Mathieu, then thusting his hand to the sky he shouted out. ''I call upon the Power Sword!''

From the heavens , fell a gigantic silver blade, shocking everyone not in the Megazord, even a blue haired youth with a mask on their face, and a beautiful blade at their side, but they also looked upon the sight with a small smile, shaking they're head a little, they spoke softly, in a voice that sounded more feminine than masculine. ''You always were one for doing things quickly uncle, never wasting a moment. And whatever way you managed to obtain your zords, I'm glad you did, we'll need them for what is to come. Good luck Power Rangers.''

When the blade hit the ground, the Megazord pulled it out and begun to attack the monster with it, parrying it's hammer strikes and slashing it's body, soon pushing it back and staggering it.

''Alright guys, let's end this bozo!'' said David, prompting everyone to nod in confirmation.

With that said, the Megazord brought it's sword up, charging energy into it at the same type, when it was fully charged, it brought the blade down and cut the monster, making it explode, and finally destroying it.

With the battle done, the Megazord lowered it's arms, and the rangers could be heard cheering from the cockpit.

Chrom was stunned, to say the least, his newest recruits for the Shepherds turn out to be incredibly powerful warriors capable of summoning giant beasts. He can only wonder one thing at this point.

What other new adventures await the Shepherds and the Power Rangers?.

* * *

 **And there you have it guys! Yes I know I'm cutting the chapter short a little but hear me out. I was already planning on having the arrival at Ylisstol be it's own seperate chapter, so I decided to take the end of chapter one, Unwelcome Change, and add it onto the next chapter as well, which means we'll have a sort of early intermission chapter, as I was already planning to make some of those in the timeskip later on during the story. Now then, onto the last matter at hand, I'd like to ask for your help guys, I'd like it if you could design me some special risen so to speak, monster of the week style, but without being able to speak, I basically want some unique versions of Risen Chiefs that will be used in the story, you already saw a basic upgraded chief, which we'll call HammerHands for simplicity's sake, so give me all your upgraded Risen Chief ideas, and they just might make it into the story. Now, see you guys next time!**


	4. Important notice, please read

So, as some of you might have guessed (though I think that number is small because the hints were minimal) I'm planning on eventually rebooting this, I won't say when though.

The reason I'm rebooting it is that I've become much better at writing since I started here a little over a year ago, and I feel like this story right here, could seriously be better than what I made... seriously, I looked back at it, and I kind of cringed by how badly written everything was... that and I just can't do first person perspective very well.

Anyway, I'll be leaving this up until the remake is released, that way everyone can be informed.

Until then.

May the Power protect you.


End file.
